¿Cómo nacen los bebés?
by Keilani Valois
Summary: Nacer de una planta no es precisamente la mejor de las respuestas que dan los padres, pero ¿qué tal si resulta serlo?... One-shot de Masaru Yada


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Ojamajo Doremi no me pertenecen, sino a Toei Animation y sus creadores.

Espero que disfruten la historia que hice cuando debía de hacer mi tarea U^^.

**Advertencias:** No revise la ortografía, ni con mucho cuidado la narración, así que me disculpo por los errores con anticipación.

Este es one-shot

Aclarados esos puntos

**¿Cómo nacen los bebés?**

Pues todos hemos preguntado alguna vez ¿cómo nacen los bebés? Las respuestas que nos pueden dar son tan variadas que ni se las imaginan, en lo particular la respuesta me sorprendió cuando era apenas un mocoso de seis años tanto como ahora que tengo quince.

Aun recuerdo lo nerviosos que se encontraban mis padres cuando lance la pregunta en mitad de la cena. Las lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de mi madre y abandono el comedor a toda prisa, mientras que mi padre se mostraba nervioso y un tanto indeciso, permaneciendo en su silla en un silencio que se prolongaba cada vez más como si hubiese preguntado algo indebido.

El comedor de madera parecía más largo de lo normal, como si la pregunta hubiese alargado la mesa para distanciarme de mis padres.

Recordé cada una de mis palabras y estaba seguro de que no había ninguna palabra prohibida o que demostrará agresión y replantee mi pregunta, ahora acompañada de curiosidad y temor hacia mi padre.

- ¿Cómo nacen los bebés? – él parecía muerto en vida y mi madre se escuchaba sollozar en la sala.

Suplique con mis enormes ojos verdes una respuesta y fue entonces cuando mi padre me cuestiono de una manera que no esperaba.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Masaru? – su tono se había vuelto formal y misterioso, aunque me daba la impresión de que esperaba que algo ocurriese que lo salvara de contestar mi pregunta.

- Solo tengo curiosidad de saber ¿cómo he nacido?, dentro de poco tiempo Doremi tendrá una hermanita y me dijo que todos los bebés nacían de maneras diferentes, entonces yo quería saber de qué forma había llegado yo – mi padre se mostró más serio de lo habitual y luego respondió.

- En ese caso te lo diré, pero debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie – no comprendía el alcance de aquellas palabras, pero lo juré aun a sabiendas que al día siguiente lo contaría a todo el colegio.

- Masaru… - tomo todo el valor que pudo unos segundos, enfrento sus ojos verdes con los míos y prosiguió – tu naciste de una extraña hiedra del jardín.

Para eso habían tardado tanto en decirme una respuesta, no podía comprender el motivo de tanto misterio. Al menos hasta el día siguiente que todos los chicos se burlaron de mi en el colegio y me explicaron que nacíamos de la panza de mamá por cesárea, parto normal, etc.

Han pasado nueve años desde aquél incidente, no puedo creer que ahora sea mi padre quien intente abordar el tema. Ahora mi madre no lloraba por que falleció cuando yo tenía siete.

Me llevo al patio trasero de la casa, estaba lleno de hermosas rosas de diversos colores. Mis padres habían desarrollado un gran amor por el jardín y me habían transmitido un poco de ese cariño por lo que era uno de mis sitios preferidos.

- Masaru, ¿recuerdas nuestro secreto? – pregunto mi padre con un tono serio y formal.

- ¿Secreto?, no recuerdo ninguno – dije a mi modo despreocupado de ver las cosas.

- Aquél día que dije que naciste de una flor – ¿acaso no sabía que yo tenía 15 años? Sabía TODO de donde venían los bebés, pero bueno el hombre deseaba enmendar su error y yo no le iba a quitar la inspiración – Pues quiero contarte esa historia:

_Tu madre y yo pasamos muchos años tratando de tener hijos sin obtener resultados: programamos los días fértiles de tu madre y tomamos algunos medicamentos. Pero nada parecía acercarnos a nuestro objetivo._

_Así que decidimos ir al médico, él nos informo que tu madre era estéril._

Lo miré con cierta incredibilidad, ¿acaso yo era adoptado? Pero si me parecía completamente a mi padre, a no ser qué… no, no podía ser que mi padre engañara a mi madre. Aunque eso explicaría el llanto y su salida repentina del comedor

Estuve a punto de golpearle cuando me sujeto de ambos brazos, lanzándome contra una pared de la cas. Me sentí débil y deje de forcejear para atacar con mi única arma libre: _palabras llenas de odio._

- ¡Tú la engañaste!, ¿ella te lo permitió?, ¡eres un idiot…! – una bófeta calentó mi mejilla y me detuve en seco, pensé en reclamar pero su mirada me paralizo. Eran sus ojos inocentes llorando a mares. No, me había adelantado. Esas no eran las respuestas.

- _Tu madre se recostó en la cama olvidándose de toda la casa, trate de animarle y consolarle e invitarla a realizar una adopción, pero ella se negaba. No sabía qué más podría hacer por ella, no quería que sufriera._

_El jardín estaba hecho un desastre y muchas plantas extrañas habían comenzado a crecer alrededor de la fuente, una se había vuelto prácticamente un árbol en cuestión de meses, pero no tenía tiempo de preocuparme por ello._

_Paso el tiempo y tu madre regresó al jardín. Fue la primera en prestar atención a una rosa enorme que había en mitad de aquella planta. Cuando nos acercamos a ella despidió una extraña luz con diversos matices verdes y luego caíste de su interior._

La muerte de mamá parecía haber afectado a mi padre, ahora debería llevarlo al psiquiatra o esperar a que mejorara. Por el momento sus lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas.

- Papá, creo que necesitas descansar – mi padre sonrió amablemente y su sonrisa comenzaba a asustarme, ¿podría estar perdiendo la cordura?.

- Piensa en algo que desees conseguir, chasquea los dedos y concéntrate en el cabello delgado que se encuentra en tu frente – no cabía duda que mi padre se había vuelto loco.

- En verdad pienso que te haría bien un poco de sueño… - mi padre golpeo la pared con fuerza y me repitió la orden, algo en él me hizo entender que no descansaría hasta que lo hiciera, así que comencé a pensar en algo que quisiera – podría pedir la ocarina que regale a Hazuki.

Mi padre me miraba atentamente para que cumpliera sus indicaciones, en medio de tantos nervios lo hice y cuál fue mi sorpresa al descubrir una diminuta nube estallar frente a mí para dejar caer suavemente una okarina entre mis manos.

- ¿Cómo paso esto? – me sentía anonadado y la voz de mi padre comenzaba a cobrar sentido, era la única explicación existente y tan irreal que no me la tragaba.

- Masaru Yada, eres un mago y por eso la magia siempre te ha rodeado sin que tu lo notes, los magos nacen de plantas, por eso era un secreto.

¿Pero que me estaba diciendo? Mis oídos no daban crédito a lo que oía.

Desde entonces me ha costado trabajo aprender a usar mis poderes, en especial desde que unos tipos que se llaman FLAT4 me persiguen para que haga unos exámenes que me acrediten como brujo.

Él que más me molesta de ellos es ese tal Fujio que solo me aprovecha como excusa para asistir a clases con Fujiwara, coquetearle, presumir sus poderes y darle obsequios.

Según el FLAT4 Fujiwara alguna vez fue una bruja, y espero que algún día vuelva a serlo para poder compartir con ella un lazo mágico además del que ya tenemos.


End file.
